Opposite
by asdfghibarin
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah contoh dari hal yang saling bertolakbelakang di dunia ini. Sakura yang unik, Sasuke yang kaku. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mereka menjadi icon Do-S dan Do-M Konoha Gakuen? DLDR! SasuSaku, AU, RnR?


**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO** is belong to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

And

**Yuki Hibari**, Proudly Present

**OPPOSITE**

**Warning**

Alternate Universe, OOC.

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dunia ini ada triliyunan hal berbeda yang membuat kehidupan berwarna. Dalam setiap fungsi kehidupan, pasti selalu ada hal yang bertolakbelakang atau berlawanan satu sama lain. Dan saat ini, kita akan meneliti bagaimana hubungan antara sepasang murid di Konoha Gakuen.

Siapapun yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen tidak ada yang tak kenal dengan pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Di antara seluruh murid yang pernah dimiliki oleh sekolah ini, dua orang yang tampak kontras satu sama lain ini adalah yang paling mencolok dari semuanya.

Yang pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Berasal dari keluarga konglomerat Uchiha yang terkenal seantero Jepang, dianugerahi wajah tampan bak pangeran dan otak yang cerdas. Sejak pertama kali Sasuke menjadi murid sekolah ini pun ia sudah menarik perhatian mayoritas perempuan di lingkungan Konoha Gakuen, mulai dari sesama angkatan, senior, junior, guru-guru bahkan staf pekerja di sekolah itu. Bisa disimpulkan jika sosok Sasuke itu _irresistible_ bagi kaum hawa di sekitarnya.

Dan jika berbicara tentang Sasuke, tentu ada seseorang yang pasti ikut dikaitkan dengannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis yang memiliki fitur fisik yang unik dan mencolok, apalagi jika bukan rambutnya yang menyamai warna bunga Sakura di musim semi. Sakura tidak menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen sejak awal. Lebih tepatnya di musim gugur tahun pertamanya, Sakura yang dulunya tinggal di Inggris pindah ke kelas Sasuke.

Jika mereka tak terikat benang takdir, mungkin tak akan pernah ada interaksi dan kontak di antara dua muda mudi ini. Sebab dalam semua komposisi yang mereka miliki, keduanya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Oke, paling tidak harus ada satu kesamaan yang mereka miliki.

Siapapun tahu jika sejak awal Sasuke itu sosok yang sombong, angkuh dan berharga diri tinggi. Jika ada seseorang atau apapun yang menentangnya, tak segan-segan ia memberikan makhluk malang itu pelajaran. Baik secara fisik ataupun mental.

Ah, tidak tidak. Sepertinya kalimat barusan itu terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya jika kita katakan bahwa Sasuke hanya tak akan membiarkan lawannya lolos dan melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Namun di balik semua itu, ada seorang gadis yang mengetahui sisi lain yang dimiliki oleh tuan perfeksionis Uchiha itu.

Lagipula dengan sifat yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu, sisi lain Sasuke tidak akan terungkap pada siapapun selain dirinya. Namun, di antara apapun di dunia ini hanya gadis itulah juga yang dapat mengungkapkan sisi lain Sasuke.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Entah sejak kapan semua penghuni Konoha Gakuen sering mengait-ngaitkan keduanya. Secara tegas Sasuke menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak sedang berpacaran. Tidak juga bersahabat. Atau bahkan berteman. Akan tetapi dengan kepribadian mereka yang saling melengkapi, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura selalu menjadi _icon_ _Do-S_ dan _Do-M_ Konoha Gakuen.

Oh ya, sebelumnya kita belum menceritakan bagaimana perangai yang dimiliki putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno. Satu kata cukup untuk menyimpulkannya, _Maniac_! Sakura itu unik, sangat unik malah. Terkadang Sakura bisa mendapatkan nilai 100 di semua mata pelajaran tes keahlian, namun di lain waktu Sakura bisa mendapatkan nilai 0 di semua mata pelajaran. Alasannya pun terbilang cukup aneh, yaitu tulisan yang tercetak di kertas ujian tidak simetris satu sama lain. Pernah pula ia mendapatkan nilai 100 di pelajaran matematika yang terbilang sangat sulit―bahkan Sasuke hanya mendapatkan nilai 90―hanya karena di salah satu soal cerita, ada yang membahas tentang cokelat.

Pernah pula suatu kali, Sakura―yang pada dasarnya memang duduk di kursi paling belakang, dekat jendela, dan ruang kelas ini berada di lantai dua―menghilang dari kelas tanpa ada satu pun yang menyadarinya. Kemudian di pertengahan jam ia kembali ke kelas hanya untuk mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan kantung berisi susu, _Apollo_ dan _Tiroru_. Saat itulah semuanya menyadari Sakura telah menghilang sebelumnya.

Semua guru hanya bisa angkat tangan dengan ketidakwajaran Sakura. Biarpun berulang kali mereka menasehati, memarahi atau menghukum Sakura atas kelakuannya, Sakura akan tetap menjadi Sakura unik. Istilahnya, nasehat dari guru-gurunya masuk dari telinga kanan dan langsung keluar ke telinga kiri tanpa mampir ke otak terlebih dahulu―yah, setidaknya selama nilai-nilai Sakura tidak buruk semua guru akan _legawa_.

Dari semua keunikan yang dimiliki Sakura, ternyata hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak segan untuk memperlihatkan sisi lain dari dirinya. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura itu cuek tapi perhatian. Saat ia menjadi luar biasa manja, cengeng ataupun pemalas―yang merupakan sisi lainnya―Sakura tetap menanggapinya datar seperti biasa seraya tetap mengunyah _Choco Baby_ atau _Apollo_ kesukaannya.

Lain halnya ketika Sasuke yang sedang stres karena tuntutan keluarganya, Sakura―dengan sikap seperti biasanya―memberikan Sasuke Men's Pocky. Sebelumnya Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia kurang menyukai makanan manis. Dan saat Sasuke menyuarakan rasa ingin taunya, dengan singkat Sakura menjawab, "Kau selalu tidak menghabiskan setiap makanan pemberianku kecuali _dark chocolate_,"

Terkadang Sasuke penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Jika yang ia dengar selama ini, keadaan keluarga Sakura sedikit banyak mirip dengan kondisi keluarganya. Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan beban hidup Sakura selama ia mengenalnya. Sakura yang ia kenal hanyalah gadis aneh penyuka makanan dan _snack_ manis yang memiliki pandangan menerawang. Mungkin salah satu alasan Sasuke tak dapat berbicara seratus persen serius dengannya adalah pandangan menerawang milik Sakura.

Bukan dalam artian Sakura bisa membawa isi pikiran kita, hanya saja pandangan mata Sakura seperti mengerti semua tentang lawan bicaranya―namun sebaliknya, jiwa Sakura sendiri seperti sedang berkelana. Pernahkah kalian berbicara kepada seseorang yang sedang melamun atau berkhayal? Kira-kira seperti itulah rasanya.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mereka menjadi _icon Do-S_ dan _Do-M_ Konoha Gakuen?

Sebenarnya itu hanya ulah pendukung mereka. Dari semua fans yang dimiliki Sasuke, kebanyakan mendukung hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang menurut mereka adalah _the Ultimate Sadist_, sangat cocok disandingkan dengan Sakura yang mereka beri gelar _the Innocent Masocist_. Lagipula siapapun tau jika dua orang ini tidak sama sekali tertarik satu sama lain―mungkin karena itulah fans Sasuke dengan senang hati memasangkannya dengan Sakura.

Interaksi mereka pun menarik untuk dilihat. Contoh pertama ketika Sasuke tak sengaja di tabrak oleh seorang gadis dari kelas G dan memakinya habis-habisan di depan orang banyak. Namun belum sampai Sasuke puas mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapahnya, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan seenaknya memasukan empat batang _Men's Pocky_ di mulut Sasuke dan menyuapkan _Tokyo Banana Baumkuchen_―yang sedang dikonsumsinya―pada gadis korban Sasuke.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Sakura pun tiba-tiba bergumam di antara kunyahan _Baumkuchen_-nya, "ada banyak orang meninggal akibat penyakit darah tinggi dan stroke,"

Bagi orang yang dapat mengerti makna dari perkataan Sakura pastilah langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu semua orang sadar, itulah cara Sakura menenangkan amukan Sasuke. Lagipula cara Sakura terbilang cukup berhasil. Buktinya dalam hitungan detik _mood_ Sasuke langsung berubah dan lupa jika ia baru saja mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan mental seorang gadis.

Contoh kedua juga tak kalah uniknya. Mungkin inilah awal dari semua _title Do-S_ dan _Do-M_ yang mereka terima hingga saat ini. Ceritanya berawal saat keduanya bertemu selepas upacara pembukaan semester ketiga. Saat itu Sasuke baru saja pulang dari Australia setelah bertahun baru di sana. Liburan musim dinginnya―padahal di Australia sedang musim panas―Sasuke habiskan untuk berkuda dan bermain dengan puluhan anjing-anjing yang lucu milik pamannya.

Namun karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya selama berlibur, Sasuke lupa untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk Sakura hingga hari ia akan pulang ke Jepang. Atas saran pamannya―untuk mengambil apapun dari _Equestrian Centre Shop_ miliknya untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh―Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang menurutnya unik―seperti Sakura.

Alhasil akibat keterburu-buruannya, Sasuke cukup kesulitan memilih oleh-oleh apa yang akan diberikannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Jika ia memberi Sakura kaos, tas, sepatu ataupun plakat, itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Sasuke sendiri sudah terlalu sering mendapatkan oleh-oleh aneh dari Sakura. Contohnya saja ia pernah diberi miniatur toilet―oleh-oleh dari Prancis―berukuran lebih kurang 15 sentimeter dan terlihat seperti berlapis marmer berwarna tan―padahal tidak.

Butuh waktu tiga minggu untuk mengetahui apa maksud Sakura memberikan benda itu. Saat itu kakak Sasuke, Itachi iseng menekan tombol yang biasanya berguna untuk mengeluarkan air dan hasilnya keluarlah parfum aroma terapi yang menyegarkan udara di dalam kamar Sasuke saat itu.

Benar saja. Saat Sasuke menelepon Sakura untuk mengonfirmasi kegunaan benda itu, gadis itu hanya menjawab, "Orang yang kamar mandinya bersih cenderung lebih mudah mendapatkan rezeki," dan menjelaskan tentang barang dari toko teman ibunya itu sangat bagus dalam membersihkan udara, ketika Sasuke memaksanya menjelaskan kegunaan benda itu. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala heran.

Kembali pada Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, pemuda bermanik jelaga itu memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah _dog-collar_ berwarna _pink_ dan cambuk kuda replika berlogo _Equestrian_ _Centre_ milik pamannya. Alasannya, Sasuke menebak orang seperti Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang sayang binatang.

Lebih kurang, tebakan Uchiha muda itu benar. Sakura sangat sayang dengan binatang-binatang yang terlihat tak berdaya. Namun apakah pemberian Sasuke itu ada gunanya?

Ketika Sasuke memberikan dua benda itu Sakura terdiam sesaat dan melihat benda yang disodorkan Sasuke. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menerima kalung anjing dan cambuk yang menurutnya cukup unik. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura memakai kalung anjing warna _pink_ itu dan setelahnya, gadis bermarga Haruno itu mencoba menggunakan cambuk replika barunya.

CTAS!

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh cambuk itu lumayan besar. Cukup untuk menarik perhatian semua orang di sekeliling mereka. Coba kalian pikirkan apa yang ada di benak kalian jika melihat seorang lelaki―yang kebetulan sedang―memegang rantai yang tersambung dengan kalung anjing yang terpakai di leher seorang wanita yang tengah memainkan cambuk.

Bermacam-macam spekulasi timbul setelah kejadian itu. Ditambah dengan perangai Sasuke yang hampir mirip seperti raja lalim dan Sakura yang seperti budak yang _moe_. Pada akhirnya semua orang menganugerahi _title the Ultimate Sadist_ dan _the Innocent Masochist_ untuk keduanya. Catat! Hanya Sasuke yang mentah-mentah menolak gelar itu. Kalau Sakura _sih_, _sebodo teuing_.

Sakura memang terlihat cuek dan kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Namun siapa yang tau apa yang ada di pikirannya? Beberapa kali Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan tingkah laku aneh Sakura. Tapi dari sana Sasuke mengerti jika setiap tindakan Sakura pastilah memiliki suatu alasan. Seperti ketika Sakura menghilang tiba-tiba dari kelas waktu itu ternyata karena gadis itu ingin menolong kucing yang tersangkut di talang air.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang terlihat _charming_ dan normal, Sakura mungkin jauh lebih rasional dan logis. Begitulah pikirnya.

Saat ini pasangan unik itu sudah menginjak tahun ketiga di Konoha Gakuen dan di musim semi selanjutnya, semua akan lulus dan melanjutkan karir masing-masing.

Sasuke sendiri akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih uring-uringan, _mood_nya yang tak terkontrol, lebih sering marah daripada diam. Alasannya mungkin karena Sakura. Itachi pernah bilang mungkin Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta pada Sakura dan mentah-mentah Sasuke menolak mengakuinya.

Dan sekarang, sekolah sedang marak meminta semua murid tahun ketiga untuk mengisi kuisioner untuk melanjutkan karir, Sasuke menjadi sangat penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura setelah tamat dari Konoha Gakuen.

Coba kalian tebak apa yang ditulis oleh Sakura? Universitas jurusan tata boga, kah? Berwirausaha, kah? Atau menjadi seniman?

Penyebab uring-uringan Sasuke ternyata ulah Sakura yang menulis, '_Masa depan terlalu cerah untuk dilihat_' di kertas kuisionernya. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar ingin tetap bersama Sakura hingga mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Tapi jika gadis itu menulis demikian, Sasuke harus berbuat apa?

Sejujurnya ia memang hanya merasa nyaman jika bersama Sakura yang menatapnya sama seperti orang lain, bukan tatapan memuja, bukan tatapan membenci, hanya datar dan _deadpan_. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke takut jatuh cinta pada Sakura ialah kemungkinan Sakura membalas perasaannya. Selama ini Sakura tak pernah terlihat mengekpresikan perasaannya sedikitpun. Apakah Sakura memiliki rasa padanya? Itulah yang selalu terpikir oleh Sasuke.

Itachi bilang seorang lelaki itu bukan pria jika tak bisa menyatakan perasaanya pada gadis yang dicintainya. Namun Sakura itu pengecualian. Walaupun sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi _friend with benefit_, tetap saja Sasuke kesulitan jika itu menyangkut urusan hati.

Musim berganti. Bulan berganti bulan. Hari demi hari terlewat tanpa terasa dan Sasuke masih tetap dalam pendiriannya―tak ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sakura karena gengsi kelas kakapnya. Padahal bulan Maret telah di depan mata. Pemilik helaian _raven_ itu tau benar apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tetap menjadi pengecut, tapi apa boleh buat. Izinkan dia untuk mengumpulkan keberanian sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke tertegun. Entah sudah berapa kali ia kesulitan untuk menelan ludah. Daun telinganya dapat menangkap dengan jelas alunan mars Konoha Gakuen yang sedang mengalun dan semua murid tahun ketiga sepertinya ikut bernyanyi.

Sasuke sadar betul dengan waktunya yang semakin singkat. Ia tak tau kemana tujuan Sakura selanjutnya dan itulah yang membuatnya takut tak dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis pujaan hati rahasianya.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya alunan mars barusan, semua murid tahun ketiga berdiri untuk penghormatan terakhir kepada guru-guru yang pernah mengajar mereka yang diwakili oleh Hyuuga Neji sang ketua organisasi siswa. Setelahnya, satu persatu teman seangkatan Sasuke keluar dari gedung olahraga secara teratur.

Manik jelaga itu mengedar pandang ke sisi seberangnya―tempat duduk siswa dan siswi dipisahkan―guna mencari kepala merah muda menyembul di antara keramaian. Aneh, Sasuke cukup kesulitan mencari sosok pink mencolok dari ratusan kepala di sana.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke bergegas dan memotong barisan di depannya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan cacian, hinaan dan segala macam sumpah serapah yang terlontar padanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sakura. Ia mungkin akan benar-benar menyesal jika kali ini ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis _bubble gum_ itu. Sudah cukup banyak waktu yang terlewat karena Sasuke lebih mementingkan harga diri ketimbang urusan hati.

Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan dan menghirup udara luar ruangan olahraga, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk menemukan Sakura. Dalam radius 30 meter ia tak dapat menemukan gadis itu di sekelilingnya―dan Sakura tak mungkin masih ada di dalam gedung tadi.

Napas Sasuke saling memburu bersamaan dengan gerakan setengah berlari pemuda Uchiha itu. Baru kali ini ia merutuki luasnya wilayah Konoha Gakuen yang menyulitkannya untuk menemukan Sakura.

Ya Tuhan, kalau kami berdua memang berjodoh, pertemukanlah kami sekarang juga Tuhanku, teriak Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Doa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke benar-benar dikabulkan Tuhan. Tak berselang lama Sasuke berlari ke arah bukit belakang sekolah, sosok merah muda yang dicarinya tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indah dan tengah mengunyah _KitKat Sakuranbo_ yang menjadi edisi musim semi kali ini. Pojok hati Sasuke tersenyum lega.

"Sakura!" teriaknya tanpa basa basi. Sang empunya nama sontak menoleh ke sumber suara ketika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" balasnya ketika Sasuke telah berada di hadapannya dengan keadaan penuh keringat dan napas yang tak teratur. Sakura mengerti satu hal, Sasuke baru saja mencarinya.

Sasuke terdiam. Untuk saat ini ia memprioritaskan dirinya untuk bernapas normal terlebih dahulu. Selang lima menit napasnya telah teratur―namun tidak dengan jantungnya―Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Walau sekilas, Sasuke dapat merasakan keterkejutan Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura," bisik pemilik sepasang _onyx_ itu tepat di daun telinga Sakura. Dalam keadaan berpelukan seperti ini Sasuke bersyukur dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya―namun Sasuke pun tak dapat melihat Sakura dengan semburat merah plus senyuman paling manis yang belum pernah Sakura perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Sakura tiba-tiba melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda bergaya rambut _chicken butt_ itu hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya saat gadis itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas folio yang terlipat empat dan sebuah pulpen. Tangan Sakura dengan cekatan menari di atas kertas tipis yang diletakkannya di telapak tangan. Setelah selesai menuliskan sesuatu di sana, Sakura tersenyum manis dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oi Sakura! Kau belum menjawabku!" teriak Sasuke. Karakter aslinya kembali. Beginilah biasanya Sasuke bereaksi jika Sakura tiba-tiba ngeloyor pergi tanpa memberi aba-aba padanya―Sakura yang terlihat mengabaikan teriakan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke berteriak seperti anak-anak pada Sakura.

Kesabaran Sasuke habis dan langsung ia menghentikan Sakura. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura? Berikan kertas itu padaku!" tanpa mendapatkan izin dari sang pemilik, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke merampas kertas dalam genggaman Sakura.

.

.

**Nama : Haruno Sakura**

**Kelas : 3-F**

**Tujuan setelah kelulusan : Membuat toko roti dan menjadi isteri Sasuke**

.

.

Sumpah demi apapun, kalian harus mengabadikan wujud Sasuke yang luar biasa padam ini. Sakura memang tau cara untuk membuat Sasuke merona malu di balik sosoknya yang penuh gengsi dan berharga diri tinggi itu.

"Kembalikan kertasnya Sasuke-kun. Jika tidak kukumpul sekarang, aku tak diperbolehkan pulang," gumam Sakura dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Gadis berambut sebahu itu berusaha keras mengambil kertas kuisioner karirnya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau tak ikut acara perpisahan di gedung olahraga tadi karena ini?" seru Sasuke setengah berteriak, Sakura mejawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Demi Tuhan ia masih tak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Sakura.

"Bukankah kau telah menulis '_membuat toko roti_' disini?"

"Aku baru memikirkannya saat kau bilang kau menyukaiku dan kuputuskan aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang memiliki toko roti saja," dengan raut tak berdosa Sakura melontarkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Sasuke menjadi merah bukan kepalang.

"Hn. B-baiklah," gumam Sasuke seraya meraih sebelah tangan Sakura. "Kalau begitu biar kutemani,"

Terkadang banyak hal yang saling bertolakbelakang dapat menjadi suatu komposisi sempurna dalam kehidupan. Syaratnya sudah cukup jika dua unsur itu memiliki hal yang dapat melengkapi satu sama lain.

Jika pada manusia, perbedaan yang tak akan bisa terhindar dapat disatukan dengan sebuah hal tak berwujud bernama cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Oh ya Sakura. Waktu itu kau pernah bilang, kau sangat menyayangi hewan-hewan kecil kan? Kenapa harus hewan kecil?" setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, baru kali ini Sasuke dapat menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya itu.

"Karena setiap aku melihat mereka. Aku selalu teringat pada Sasuke-kun," jawabnya singkat dan padat.

"Padaku?"

Sakura menatap―bukan dengan tatapan kosongnya―wajah tampan sang kekasih sejenak sebelum kembali mengeluarkan jawabannya.

"Habisnya rambut Sasuke-kun terlihat seperti pantat ayam,"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

**Apollo: **cokelat kapsul yang bentuknya kerucut yang merupakan campuran cokelat (bagian gedenya) dan stroberi (bagian kerucutnya).

**Tiroru: **cokelat yang bentuknya kotak yang imut-imut gitu, terus variasi rasanya berubah di setiap musim.

**Choco Baby: **cokelat yang bentuknya kecil-kecil yang dikemas dalem tabung gitu. (sejenis kaya kemasan frozz gitu, cuma agak gedean dikit) ini yang paling Hibarin suka XD

**Men's Pocky: **pocky yang dibuat untuk pria rasa cokelat pahit gitu.

**Baumkuchen: **kue pohon yang lumayan populer di Jepang. Bentuknya itu bulet berlapis-lapis gitu dan ukuran diameternya ada yang kecil ada yang gede. Hibarin paling suka yang rasa tiramisu.

**KitKat Sakuranbo: **ini jenis KitKat yang bisa banyak ditemuin di musim semi, namanya juga rasa cherry blossom

fyi, kebanyakan makanan ringan dan snack di Jepang itu punya banyak variasi rasa yang kadang cuma bisa ditemuin di musim tertentu atau di tempat tertentu.

.

**A/N**: Halooo! Kembali berjumpa dengan Hibarin disini~ Bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian? Absurd? Tentu saja, karena penciptanya adalah manusia yang tak luput dari dosa. /smirk/ XD Tapi dengan segenap jiwa, Hibarin ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua teman-teman yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi sampe review juga. /kasih Tiroru/

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang lagi musim gugur dan menjelang musim dingin di Jepang. Hibarin sih pengennya bikin fic yang berkaitan tentang musim gugur tapi ga tau mau ngembangin kaya gimana. Dan di fic ini Hibarin juga kebanyakan munculin _merk snack_ padahal ini bukan ajang untuk mengiklankan produk ya kan? Ini pasti efek halusinasi yang muncul akibat kelelahan, apalagi berat badan Hibarin turun terus gara-gara kecapean. TT #abaikan XD

Hehe daripada banyak cuap-cuap, mending kita akhiri disini. Akhir kata Hibarin ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~~

-Hibarin


End file.
